


что с ним? влюблён

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, N Things, Office, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: история про все пять случаев, когда пак чимин опозорился перед ю чонён, и один раз, когда это сделала сама ю.и вряд ли это позорные истории. скорее, милые. и немного слащавые. надуманные. просто смущающие! о, да!офисное ау + флафф + чонмины
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 1





	что с ним? влюблён

возможно, что на самом деле чонён является кем-то вроде богини для атеистов. звучит абсурдно и наверное оскорбительно для атеистов, но ведь это чонён! открытая и весёлая, порой наглая и несносная, но такая... своя. у неё клёвая аура. 

в общем, если коротко, пак чимину двадцать четыре, он менеджер и до жути влюблён в коллегу, которая его, скорее всего, жалеет. та-дам! можете включать свои клоунские песни и рисовать усы на фотографиях! он переживёт. скорее всего. 

всё начиналось довольно хорошо, учитывая то, что пак чимин сам по себе хороший да и ю чонён — тоже, но всё-таки как обычно появилась одна такая хрень под именем «недопонимание» и затянула в своё болото отношения этих двух недоромантиков. 

история про все пять случаев, когда пак чимин опозорился перед ю чонён, и один раз, когда это сделала сама ю. 

и вряд ли это позорные истории. скорее, милые. и немного слащавые. надуманные. просто смущающие! о, да! 

**первый:**

в это утро чимин пролежал в кровати около пятнадцати минут прежде чем встать. он долго купался в душе, собирал крупицы своей уставшей от жизни души (как иронично), а потом добавил хлопья первее молока. жуть конечно. 

кажется, это было утро понедельника. отвратительный день. самый худший на земле. хочется съесть землю. вызвать себе несварение лишь бы не вставать с постели и лишь бы не идти на работу, но потом ты вспоминаешь, что вообще-то притворяешься нормальным человеком, а эти экземпляры всегда ходят на работу и другое дерьмо, но... ладно. 

возможно, пак чимин ненавидел понедельники. до понедельника этого года. потому что именно в этот день появилась она. ю чонён, которая улыбнулась ему ослепительно, представилась, стала соседкой чимина в отделе в каком-то смысле и вообще позвала его на обед. (вообще, она крикнула, что хочет сходить с новыми коллегами куда-нибудь, однако не может сделать это сегодня из-за семейных обстоятельств, так что просто пойдёт на обед). как видите, пак чимину нравится чувствовать себя особенным. это круто. обнадёживает хоть как-то. 

он пошёл на обед. весь такой из себя крутой. подправил форму, причёску, всё, что только можно, и пошёл забирать у доброй поварихи порцию кимчи. и сел за самый дальний стол со стороны чонён, потому что да. как видите, пак чимину плохо удаётся коммуникация с людьми, которые ему нравятся. не то, чтобы он всех ненавидел, он любит всех, но не в тех смыслах, о которых все думают, но так-то он любвеобильный, общительный, дружелюбный, но смысл с ю чуть другой, но это не значит, что другие плохие. окей. 

в общем. одинокий. грустный. брошенный в пучину отчаяния пак чимин надул свои щёки и кушал кимчи. почему? потому что все пошли знакомиться с новенькой в их отделе, а бедненький пак чимин единственный, кто этого не сделал. 

честно говоря, ему нравится думать, что он тогда поступил благоразумно. бедная женщина, только пришла, а все к ней лезут! никакого личного пространства! чимин тоже не любит, когда к нему все лезут, так что он проявил что-то вроде солидарности. 

(в глубине души он знал, что проебал замечательный шанс с ней познакомиться). 

всё могло бы тихо-мирно закончиться (не)знакомством, чимин бы пошёл делать свою работу, медленно и грустно клацая на кнопочки, слыша разговоры про новую работницу, но как бы не так. 

в один момент клацанья и оформления чего-то там, рядом с ним оказалась чонён. улыбаясь, она держала в руках огромную стопку бумаги и выглядела в целом довольно воодушевленно. 

— что это? — смог только прохрипеть пак, пока чонён клала бумагу в принтер. 

— бумага, чимин-щи, — ответила она, после как ни в чём ни бывало уходя оттуда, — не надо благодарностей. 

где-то с минуту работник молчал, глядя на принтер, заполненный бумагой. она что? попыталась подружиться с ним? может быть её послали передать ему бумагу? разве не всех новичках так посылают? но разве чонён уже не опытная работница? а может он ей понравился? разве не все знают эту схему с холодным парнем, которому на всех наплевать? неужели это схема сработала на ю...

как видите, пак чимину нравится чувствовать себя особенным. 

он был удивлён. заинтересован. напуган. может быть, их кадровик успел рассказать что-нибудь компрометирующее про него? бумага — это насмешка? может быть, она уже знает, как он однажды съел на спор и ради бесплатного кофе три листа из официального отчёта, который ещё потом пришлось переделывать? срань господня. 

— спасибо! — крикнул запоздало мужчина, хоть и знал, что она уже не услышит. 

день проходил странно. он знал это с самого утра, потому что это понедельник, но день становился ещё страннее, когда он пошёл за батончиком из автомата. 

он положил монетки. те скатились. минута. одна. две. три. а потом чей-то насмешливый голос позади: 

— а разве аппарат не сломан? 

_блять?_

— чимин-щи, — чонён подошла поближе, трогая несмело за плечо, — вы в порядке? 

на это «чимин-щи» только завыл и ударил головой настолько сильно, что потом вскрикнул и запищал от боли во лбу. что ж. да. 

— эм, — проронила женщина, отойдя назад, — ладно, не буду мешать. 

«она думает, что я идиот! наверное, кадровик реально всё разболтал! сука, сокмин, я съем его» — скривился с такими мыслями работник, застонав от стыда. 

почему новенькая знает о поломке автомата, а он — нет? она его жалеет? она точно знает и про другие случаи. блять...

**второй:**

на самом деле, даже, если бы ю не знала бы о других вещах, то сам чимин отлично справился бы с миссией разболтать ей всё. серьёзно. абсолютно. 

например, когда на перерыве чимин зажал кадровика в коридоре, пока остальные разбрелись в столовую. надо отдать менеджеру должное: он грозно дышал, сердито смотрел и выглядел так мило. 

его надутые щёки, аккуратные брови, нахмуренные, носик, который издавал забавные звуки, и короткие наимилейшие пальчики, указывающие обвинительно на ли: 

— ты! разболтал всё новенькой! извинись!

— что? — тот прыснул при взгляде на коллегу, но возмущённо вскрикнул. — с какого хера? кому именно рассказал?

— ю чонён-щи! 

— а, — протянул мужчина, усмехаясь и щурясь, — ты про неё, хён? может быть и да, а может быть и нет. зависит от того, что именно я ей разболтал. 

— ты рассказал ей, что я сожрал три листа отчёта на спор, а потом переделывал его! 

— нет? — растерялся ли. 

— нет? значит, ты пошёл дальше! — пак тыкнул пальцем в чужую грудь. — ты рассказал ей, что я ещё раз проиграл на спор и мне пришлось надеть костюм обкуренного микки мауса на официальный хэллоуинский корпоратив! 

— нет? что с тобой, хён?

— не ври! ты рассказал ей, что мне пришлось на первое апреля играть пьяного долбаеба и действительно упиться, чтобы чуть не потерять премию! 

— между прочим, — заметил бедный кадровик, которого в очередной раз больно тыкали в грудь, — я не виноват, что ты каждый раз проигрываешь в спорах джонхану. перестань пытаться выиграть и все твои проблемы уйдут. 

— то есть ты признаешь, что рассказывал ей это? — поджал губы мужчина. 

— ну, чисто теоретически, возможно, что я. но так это сделал ты, хён. 

— что за хуйня? прекрати морочить мне голову. может она ещё и знает, что на первое апреля мне пришлось снять и штаны? 

— вам пришлось снять штаны? постойте, «и штаны»? вы снимали что-то ещё? — удивлённо пробормотал кто-то за спиной, и все мышцы чимина застряслись как

бешеные.

он не хотел оборачиваться. совсем. нет. но проклятый кадровик еле сдерживал смех, потому менеджер достойно встретил позор. перед ним стояла чонён, задумчиво протирающая подбородок с поднятой бровью. 

пак чимин покраснел от головы до пяток будто покрывшись большой красной сыпью, и он решил сбежать. трусливо, но разве он мог думать в столь критический момент? кстати, неизвестно в какой момент там появилась она. 

в голове было « _???_ »

а сокмин-то всего лишь непозволительно громко заржал, когда увидел уходящую спину коллеги. может быть, чимину даже почудился заливистый смех ю. предатели. они все пожалеют. 

**третий:**

иногда менеджер чувствовал себя одиноко. по правде говоря, он не мог считать своих коллег по отделу настоящими друзьями. в какой-то мере это лицемерие, ведь он поддерживает и ценит их, но чаще чимин склонялся к мысли, что всё походит на товарищество. 

есть вещь, которая раздражает больше всего в собственном характере чимина. возможно, это много мыслей. чаще всего очень много мыслей. слишком. 

он может думать в любом удачном случае, размышляя о бытие жизни и бесячей уборщице, но также мысли могут сильно отличаться и даже давить на сознание. 

пак чимин никогда не приглашал коллег после работы куда-нибудь. он уставал их видеть слишком часто. может быть, на него давило чувство вины, ведь он не считал себя интересным, а потому считал, что всё это из вежливости. следовательно, он думал так же о взаимных размышлений с чужой стороны. 

каждый раз, когда менеджера приглашали, тот считал, что это от вежливости. каждый, грёбаный, раз он отказывал. 

пока во время утреннего душа не заплакал о том, что ему не хватает уверенности в повседневной жизни так, как это бывает на работе, а после — не разрыдался от жалости к яичнице, которую собирался съесть. пак чимин считал, что его все все равно ненавидят и у него нет друзей. те , скорее, товарищи какие-то. а ещё… ю его уж жалела, наверное. 

впрочем, как это бывает у «нормальных» людей и у людей, которыми ими притворяются, он ровно в девять часов утра стоял в офисе для того, чтобы приступить к обычному рабочему дерьму. 

день можно было считать успешным, если не вдумываться в детали. а именно, когда мужчина отошёл в туалет, вернувшись, он обнаружил маленькую записку и чашку кофе. это было мило. до того как он вчитался:

_«ты очень милый, пак чимин-щи. пойдёшь с нами в караоке после работы? сегодня пятница...»_

есть один интересный талант (не стоит восхищённых вздохов), которым чимин иногда гордится. он знает почерки каждого работника в их отделе. каждого. это его цель и смысл работы. частично. 

но этот был неизвестен. несмотря на то, что записка не была подписана, он вдруг осознал. он получил приглашение от чонён! можете обвинять его в необъективности по отношению к другим, но тогда он задумчиво потёр подбородок и пробормотал что-то вроде: 

— думаю, я смогу сходить на караоке...

прежде чем дверь неожиданно раскрылась, являя усмехающегося джонхана:

— отлично! пак, да мы сегодня зажжём! 

чимин подпрыгнул от неожиданности, роняя записку, вскоре упавшую на кофе. переметнув злостный взгляд на коллегу, он ругнулся под нос и вскрикнул: 

— когда ты покрасился в блондина!?

— упс? — он будто весь сжался, а пак закатил глаза. — в любом случае, я рад, что ты согласился. иногда ты тако-о-о-ой зануда. поэтому готовься к фаер-шоу! 

— никакого фаер-шоу, джонхан! помни, что было в прошлый раз! — крикнул кто-то за стенкой, потому что голос юна идиота слышен за сотню километров. — нам не нужны проблемы!

— это образное выражение, наён, — он нахмурился губы, но успокоился, хищно осмотрев пака и показывая знак слежки двумя пальцами на менеджера: — готовься. 

после тот исчез так же быстро, как и появился. а менеджер, глядя на не самый приятный вид кофе, не смог сдержать улыбки. странно? странно только то, что кажется странным. 

вот около двери в караоке, собравшись одной большой группой, действительно странно. их так много. чимин и не осознавал, что может быть знаком и дружелюбен со столькими! число не превышает четырнадцати, исключая тех, кто не смог прийти. но пак изумлён. столько разных людей, улыбающихся ему и предвкушающих отличный вечер, что ноги сводят от напряжения. 

может быть, они и есть его друзья? но так много... это не странно? 

проходя мимо чонён, он лишь тихо поблагодарил её, сказав: 

— спасибо за кофе. 

— какое? — она нахмурилась. 

— то, что было сегодня. 

— я не приносила вам кофе, чимин-щи. 

— эм..? 

— наён! давай три тысячи вон, ты проиграла! — прогремел голос сзади, заставляя чимина обернуться. 

юн джонхан. что там говорил сокмин? перестань спорить с ним и тогда проблемы уйдут? что ж. почему мы бы не всем людям мира его придерживаться? 

кто-то схватил его за плечо. ею оказалась им, неверяще причитающая: 

— охренеть, чимин-и, ты серьёзно это сделал? 

— сделал что? 

— блять, ты подумал, что тебе принесла кофе чонён, даже не рассматривая вариант того, что придурок мог попросить кого-то другого написать записку! — выдохнула женщина на одном дыхании, а придурок обиженно засопел. 

чонён прыснула, заставив менеджера пристыженно склонить голову. он точно красный. он совершенно точно красный. 

_блять?_

**четвёртый:**

ему противопоказан алкоголь. совершенно точно. нельзя. 

— знаешь, почему бы нам не избавиться от формальной речи? — протянул чимин, смущённо кусая губу. — мы в своём офисе все родные и близкие, — замолчал, однако продолжил, — друзья. и мы, типа, дружелюбные. 

— окей, — улыбнулась женщина красиво и как-то даже слишком ослепляюще в этом тёмном караоке. 

— ты очень милая и весёлая, — внезапно серьёзно продолжил чимин настолько, насколько он может звучать в пьяном состоянии, — я рад, что ты пришла. 

— спасибо. 

— какого ты года? 

— девяносто шестого, — протянула она, хихикнув. 

— зови меня оппа, — менеджер положил ладонь на свою грудь, пристукивая, — чимин-оппа. 

она снова хихикнула. совсем очаровательно. она всегда так выглядела, но ещё больше поражала мужчину её аура веселья, искренности и шуток, которая так и искрится в воздухе. 

пак посмотрел с надеждой на неё, улыбаясь, а она, закатив глаза, протянула: 

— чимин-оппа. 

конечно, на следующий субботний день пак около часа побыл в прострации. он был удивлён и смущён. совершенно точно опозорен. он буквально заставил назвать себя оппой!

что же теперь думает о нём чонён? 

**пятый:**

— здравствуйте, меня зовут ким тэхён. я переведён в обмен вашему работнику, ушедшему в другой филиал, — огласил приятным басом мужчина, — пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне. 

их начальник отошёл по своим делам, оставляя неожиданного новенького в окружении стареньких, а потому все решили, что удивлённо таращиться на тэхёна — круто. 

он выглядел, на самом деле, потрясающе. ему очень шла рабочая униформа, галстук и рубашка, верхние пуговицы которой были не застёгнуты. взъерошенные волосы выглядели супер мило, а цвет — бледно-русый — отлично смотрелся с медовым цветом кожи. 

ким застенчиво кивнул, когда наён подняла руку:

— какого т-... вы года рождения? 

— девяносто пятого. 

— мы одногодки! — радостно воскликнула работница, хлопая в ладоши. 

потом руку поднял кадровик:

— как относишься к неформальному общению*? понимаю, что это может быть непривычно и не очень, мы не заставляем, но это вроде как фишка нашего отдела. мы все тут друзья и любим друг друга, — сердце чимина вдруг прыгнуло, — а ещё все в одном диапазоне рождения. самый старший девяносто четвертого, а младший — девяносто седьмого. 

— я думаю, хм, — задумался ким, — что это классно. 

руку поднял чимин: 

— напиши свой почерк, пожалуйста, я хочу его выучить. 

— о, не хочешь опять проебаться? — насмешливо хмыкнул джонхан, и пак возмущённо крикнул, но обратился к тэхёну:

— не связывайся с ним. он — дьявол. 

— приятно познакомиться, тэхён-и, — сладко улыбнулся упомянутый, — давай станем друзьями. на какую ты должность пришёл?

— мне тоже, давай! — ответил. — на бухгалтера. 

— подними мне зарплату! — крикнула чжихё, и все засмеялись (чимин в их числе).

а может быть и вправду друзья. нахуй предубеждения. 

— чонён, а как долго ты уже здесь? — спросил тэхён во время своего первого перерыва в отделе. 

— ровно три недели, — ответил за неё чимин, — это так прикольно, что ты пришёл именно в тот день, когда пришла она. 

— ты помнишь? — спросила ю. 

— о, это потрясно! — воскликнул ким. 

— да, — пробурчал покрасневший чимин, сам не до конца понимая на какую реплику отвечает*. 

это был тот самый случай смущения. когда он показал свою заинтересованность. ладно, пьяный… но трезвый! во время перерыва! на работе! 

джонхан заработал на бедном паке половину своего состояния. 

**очередь чонён:**

— чимин-оппа, это что такое? — произнесла женщина, трогая стопку бумаг.

— это отчёт. 

— я знаю. но что за шоколад поверх неё? это отрава? или это... показательный пример для отчёта? 

— это для тебя, — просто ответил мужчина, смущённо улыбаясь. 

а потом ушёл в свой кабинет и провёл в панике весь рабочий день, потому что старался избегать ю. 

после того случая прошло ещё три недели, и менеджер чувствовал себя как в клетке. ему действительно она нравилась! как интересная собеседница, амбициозная коллега, надёжная подруга и как та, которую хочется поцеловать. она умеет шутить, смеяться с чужих шуток, доводить всё до сарказма, быть прямолинейной и честной, но такой же доброй. 

это же буквально идеал чимин, блять. 

и тогда мужчина решил, что решится. звучит абсурдно. он решил начать с маленького, но перед этим он решил решиться решаться на первый шаг (на шоколадку). приступить — только через три недели. 

во время всех этих действий, он боялся поговорить с ней в открытую. он думал, что она над ним насмешливо или снисходительно посмеётся. потому что чимин временами всё ещё считает себя неинтересным и скучным. 

несмотря на всех его коллег, драгоценных и весёлых, несмотря на тэхёна, ставшего его соулмейтом и Настоящим Другом с большой буквы за такое короткое время, несмотря на хорошие отношения с ю, он опять продолжал сомневаться, пока ким не сказал ему, глядя в глаза: 

— чимин-и, ты потрясающий, интересный, прекрасный, трудолюбивый, самый лучший человек на земле. и я говорю это без шуток, — он действительно говорил серьёзно, — если ты хочешь, то попытайся. если всё получится, то мы выпьем и отпразднуем всем коллективом. если не получится, то тоже выпьем. ты попытался, а это уже отличный результат. 

— я люблю тебя, — всхлипнул пак. 

— я тебя тоже. 

так в чем же заключается очередь чонён? 

она задержалась после работы, зная, что в тот день задержится и пак. а потом, когда он собирался, то робко взяла его за руку, хихикая:

— я никогда не считала тебя жалким. я считала тебя весёлым и интересным. ты заслуживаешь такого мнения. ты лучший человек в мире. буквально. 

он поднял на неё глаза, сжимая ладонь в ответ: 

— ты правда так считаешь? 

— да. 

и они обнялись, крепко-крепко, чтобы вдохнуть запахи друг друга, такие уютные и домашние, чтобы улыбнуться счастливо, чтобы потом дождаться волшебного момента, когда глаза чужие становятся глубокими океанами, далёкими звёздами, безграничными пропастями, причём совсем не страшными, а губы — центром своих вселенных. 

**Author's Note:**

> *разумеется, в Южной Корее может быть не так легко откажутся от формального общения и так далее, но я решила, что это фанфик и это всё моя выдуманная фантазия, отчего я могу позволить себе такие вольности. вот так вот. 
> 
> *я вам соврала. я сделала это ради лайков. описание тоже соврало вам. все эти истории не о позоре, а об смущающе-отвратительно-милых вещах. живите с этим.   
> это флафф. вы должны были догадаться.


End file.
